Of Waves and Surprises
by LaDy MaRsHmALLoW
Summary: A normal day in the beach turns upside-down due to the appearance of Haruka and Rin's…SON!


**Title: **Of Waves and Surprises

**Summary: **A normal day in the beach turns upside-down due to the appearance of Haruka and Rin's…SON?!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Warning: **This fic reek of OOCness and fluff, HaruRin (in that order) and just utter craziness.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**~ Of Waves and Surprises~**

From under the safety of the huge beach umbrella, Matsuoka Rin heaved out a long sigh as he watched the others buzzing around animatedly, doing whatever it is one would normally do when on the beach. Shifting his eyes to one side, Rin saw Nagisa and Rei building a sand castle, which, unfortunately would get washed by the gentle sea waves, forcing the two to start all over again. With a slight shake of his head, maroon eyes turned to look at Makoto who was currently grilling some meat and fish with the help of Nitori while Mikoshiba was busy following Gou, the latter gushing about the life guard's 'amazing biceps'. It's still a bit weird to see the swimmers from Samezuka hanging out with the guys from Iwatobi, but then again, they were only rivals in the water and everyone really do get along, not to mention the fact that he and Haru had finally settled everything and was back into being on '_friendly_'—please notice the emphasis on that one word— terms with each other. Speaking of Haru, Rin turned to observe the other teen floating on the water beside his inflatable dolphin and even from the distance, Rin could tell that Haru's face was relaxed and peaceful; water is his element after all. The maroon haired male sighed once again, feeling slightly jealous. He wanted to swim too, but he and the ocean weren't really on friendly terms, at least not when the sun was glaring oh so, very brightly as it was in the present. Lips curving to form a frown, the teen silently cursed, blaming his secretly sensitive skin—nope, he never gets a tan, just sunburns, which _really_ hurt by the way, that make him red all over. So, with nothing better to do, the teen decided to leave the shade provided by the umbrella and take a walk around the beach.

Rin had been walking for quite a while already when he came across a young boy who looked not more than three years old. Now, if it was a perfectly normal scenario, the teen would have just ignored the boy, however, it was not the case. The young boy was crying, rather messily too, and to top it all, the child looked absolutely frightened and as such, Rin knew he couldn't just look it through. With careful steps, the teen made a move to approach the boy, kneeling in front of the kid.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Rin asked in the gentlest voice he could manage, waiting for the boy to answer, something that didn't take long. After sniffling for a few times, the boy rose his head to look at Rin, his teary blue eyes meeting maroon orbs. For a moment, the older of the two froze, lost in the boy's eyes, pools of blue that looks startlingly similar to a certain someone's eyes. It was only when another voice sounded from behind him that the sharp toothed male snapped out of whatever kind of _something_ he was in.

"Maybe he's lost," and Rin didn't have to look up to know who it was; he'd recognize that voice even in his sleep.

"Are you lost?" Rin asked the boy again, earning him a small nod. Thinking for a moment, the teen decided that it wouldn't hurt to help the boy, besides he could ask Haruka for help since the other was already there. "Don't cry, Haru and I would help you find your parents, okay?" From his peripheral vision, Rin could see the other male nod ever so slightly. Noticing that the boy finally stopped crying, the maroon haired teen smiled softly. "Then can you tell me your name?"

"S-shirou." The boy answered softly blue eyes looking at him innocently, Rin's smile widened.

"Ja, Shirou, I'm Rin and that's Haru." The teen stated, pointing at the dark haired male before he stood up and took the boy's small hands. "Well then, c'mon, let's get you back to your mom and dad."

With that, the trio began their search for anyone who knew Shirou, walking side by side. Rin was talking with the boy, asking the younger various questions like his age—Shirou answered with a cute 'thwee', raising two fingers, an action that made Rin, and even Haru who rarely shows his emotion chuckle softly—and whatnot. The three of them continued like that, the sharp-toothed male unaware of the blue eyes watching him furtively.

Haru continued to watch his companion silently, not at all surprised at how nice the other was treating the three-year old. He'd always knew it anyway; knew that behind Rin's tough guy act lies an extremely kind and sensitive cry-baby who gets flustered easily. The dark haired male smiled inwardly at his own description of the other, getting lost in his thoughts until Rin's voice rang in his ears.

"Hey Haru, how'd you find me anyway?"

"I followed you when I saw you walking away." Came the simple answer.

"You followed me, huh?" Rin asked before adding, "If you put it that way, I'm going to start believing you're worried about me." He meant it to be teasing; however, Haru's next words were something he didn't expect.

"I am." The other said as if it was the most natural thing in the universe.

"Ehh?!" Rin exclaimed and Haru's thoughts were proven yet again. Matsuoka Rin does get flustered easily, and as an additional fact, he's really cute when he gets like that.

After Rin had recovered and the red that had crept up his cheeks vanished, silence once again settled over them, which then led Haruka to another discovery, this time, involving the boy with them. A discovery that he voiced out without hesitation.

"It's the same." Iwatobi's 'dolphin' commented making the 'shark' tilt his head in confusion.

"What is?"

"Yours and Shirou's hair color." Haru, who was surprisingly a bit talkative than usual, answered, one of his hands playing gently with the young boy's messy hair. Rin blinked once, then twice, processing Haruka's statement while staring intently at Shirou's hair which indeed resembles his own hair color down to the last shade.

In turn, Rin also commented about the similarity Shirou and Haruka shared, "His eyes are very much like yours, too."

"You're right." Then the dark haired male stared at Rin for a long time, eyes somewhat sparkling as if he was trying to convey something that the Matsuoka just couldn't figure out.

With furrowed brows, Rin asked, "What?"

"Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing?" Rin questioned once more, "You totally looked like you wanted to say something!"

"It's really nothing." Haru answered, not missing the tiny pout that had formed upon Rin's lips. "Let's continue looking for Shirou's parents."

And as they continued their search, neither noticed that all three of them were now walking hand and hand.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Haru-chan! Rin-chan!" A loud voice that was unmistakably Nagisa called out to them, making them halt in their tracks, waiting as the blond run towards them from the distance, closely followed by the rest of the group. And the moment the cheerful blond reached them, he begun to ask them a bunch of questions.

"Where have you guys been? Did you get lost? Are you okay?" Nagisa questioned in one breath, his inquiry immediately followed by a loud squeal at the sight of the extra person with his two friends. "And oh! He's so cute!" And he paused, "Wait a second…" Nagisa blinked, eyeing the kid from head to toe.

And then…

"UWAAAAAH!"

The others, who were close behind, immediately hurried to where Nagisa was, worry etched in their faces.

"What's wrong, Nagisa?" Rei, who reached them first, asked in concern.

"Rei-chan!" Nagisa exclaimed, surprising Rei since he looked excited instead of scared. "Haru-chan and Rin-chan have a child!" The blond announced just in time for everyone to hear, pointing to the young boy. From the background, Rin let out another flustered 'ehh', which went ignored.

"Don't be ridiculous, Nagisa." Rei said the tone of his voice serious as he adjusted his glasses. The glasses-wearing teen moved his gaze to look at where Nagisa was pointing as he continued, "To males can't have a child. It's scientifically…"

He stopped at the sight of the young boy with maroon hair and wide curious blue eyes looking up at him.

Silence…

The clock ticked…

The sound of the ocean wave colliding with the rocks nearby echoed…

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Rei shrieked with an intensity that could have shattered his glasses and everyone's eardrum as he turned pale. "How did this happen? This is impossible!"

"Oi! Wait a second!" Rin exclaimed but was once again ignored as Rei continued his rant about how impossible the whole thing was.

"Seriously, you guys are loud." Mikoshiba teased, "What's with all the shrieking anyway?"

Shaking a bit, Rei pointed towards Shirou who was now taking small steps back. "T-the…"

"Oh the kid." Mikoshiba then turned to the kid, "Don't tell me you're scared of a…"

The red-head froze mid-way; he looked at the young boy before he shifted his gaze to stare at Rin then at Haruka and back to the boy. He repeated this action for a few times.

Finally…

"For the love of water! You and Haruka have a child?" Mikoshiba exclaimed in disbelief as he grabbed Rin's shoulder, shaking the maroon haired teen a bit. "Why didn't you tell me? I'm your future brother-in-law!"

If he wasn't so flustered, Rin would have hit the other male but since his face was burning all he could do was stare at Haru helplessly.

"You're making him dizzy." Haru spoke up, making the red-head release his hold on Rin with a quick 'sorry'.

"Anyway, how and when did this happen?" Mikoshiba asked, more like demanded, eyes now focused on Haru.

"'I'm sure you're aware of how a child came to be," The blue-eyed male answered, making Rin turn even redder.

"Haru," The male Matsuoka hissed, "You're not helping."

"Then, does that mean that you and Rin…" Mikoshiba swallowed, unable to continue, though the light flush his cheeks acquired was more than enough to get his point across.

"What? No!" Rin defended, wanting to add more but was not able to as Makoto spoke next.

"Congratulations!" The taller male smiled.

"See! I knew it! I always knew 'Mpreg' is real!" Nagisa exclaimed happily.

"Senpai…" Nitori began, "How could you do this to me?"

"Nanase Haruka!" Gou's threatening voice followed Nitori's statement, "What did you do to my brother?"

"I didn't do anything," Haruka answered and Rin couldn't help but wonder how the dark haired male could stay so calm. "But I'll take full responsibility, if that's what you want."

"What do you mean you'll take full responsibility?" Rin yelled, a vein popping up from his forehead. "Oi, Haru!"

Suddenly, they heard someone crying, making everyone stop. Realizing that the ruckus they were causing scared the boy, Rin immediately made a move to comfort the boy. Everyone else gulped after that, all of them taking a step back as Haru emitted a menacing aura while giving them an icy glare. However, both males' actions further gave the group reason that the boy was really their son—funny how none of them realized how the three's ages didn't tally at all.

"There, there Shirou. Don't cry, I won't yell again, okay?" Gently, Rin wiped the boy's tears. "Besides, they're all nice people, just a bit noisy." After the boy had stopped crying, the 'shark' stood up, planning to explain everything when Shirou spoke in that adorable voice of his.

"Mommy," Shirou begun, unconsciously referring to the male Matsuoka as his mother while tugging lightly at Rin's hand, "I'm hungwy. I want ice cweam." Unable to get mad at the adorable child, Rin allowed the kid to call him 'mommy', ignoring how everyone seemed to have been frozen in their spot while gaping like a fish out of water.

"All right, let's get some ice cream then." Rin announced, moving to hold the boy's hand when Haru suddenly lifted Shirou before settling the young boy upon his shoulders, making the child giggle.

"Oi, Haru! What are you doing?" Rin cried out in mild concern, "Shirou might fall off!"

"Don't worry. It's fine." Haruka assured with a tiny smile, "I'll be extra careful."

"Fine, but make sure you hold on to him tightly." Rin conceded with a sigh but smiled afterwards.

"I will."

And as they walked away, all the others who were still paralyzed on the spot couldn't help but think of one thing.

_That boy's definitely their son!_

-.-.-.-.-.-

"What flavor do you want, Shirou?" Haru asked once they arrived at their destination, carefully setting the boy back on the ground.

"Stwawbewwy!" The three year old declared happily, blue eyes shining with joy.

"I'll have one strawberry, one vanilla, and one bubblegum, two scoops each." Haru ordered, surprising Rin who looked over the dark haired male, maroon eyes wide with shock. As if reading his thoughts, Haru locked gazes with the other. "You like bubblegum flavored ice cream, right?"

"Haru…you…" Rin stated with disbelief.

"Of course, I remember." And Rin smiled, Haruka never ceases to surprise him.

After getting their orders and paying for it, the trio searched for a place where they could eat peacefully. While enjoying the sweet, icy treat, Rin noticed that the Shirou's face was covered with ice cream.

"Shirou, you have ice cream all over your face." The sharp-toothed male chuckled, wiping the ice cream upon the boy's face.

"Rin," Haru nudged him lightly. Turning around with a soft 'hmm', Rin was surprised when Haru suddenly dabbed the vanilla ice cream on top of his nose.

"Haru! You f—" Rin cut himself off half way, remembering Shirou. Realizing that he couldn't curse in front of the kid, Rin settled for glaring at the culprit who seemed unaffected. But when he saw Haru's rare smile and his even rarer playful side, Rin decided to let it go, dabbing his own ice cream on Haru's cheek. This action started an all out ice cream war with Shirou getting involved halfway.

It was really nice, Rin concluded and somehow, he knew Haru felt the same.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Lying on his stomach on top the fluffy bed inside the hotel room they were staying at, Rin rested while reading some random book, once in a while glancing outside the window, gazing at now blackened sky as he waited for Haru, his roommate—each of them share a room with another person except for Makoto who decided to share a room with Rei and Nagisa; Gou got her own room since Rin refused to let anyone share a room with her—to finish showering. Yawning, the maroon eyed male realized that he wasn't tired at all which was weird considering the supposedly exhausting day they had.

It was almost sundown when they found Shirou's parents, the teary eyed couple looking extremely relieved to see their son and both Haru and Rin felt somewhat uncomfortable as the two thanked them over and over again as well as apologizing for causing them trouble. Assuring the couple that Shirou didn't cause them any trouble, the duo told the boy's parents that they actually had fun and enjoyed spending time with the boy. And when Shirou's mother commented on how, despite Rin being a male, the three looked like a family, the Matsuoka couldn't help but blush, noticing that even Haru was slightly flushed. After a bit of talking, they finally decided to part ways, promising Shirou that they would call and visit him sometime—the boy got attached to them, and somehow, he began calling Haru 'daddy' as well (They found out Shirou calls his parents 'mama' and 'papa' which was quite a shocker since they thought the boy calling Rin 'mommy' was done unconsciously, which was not the case.)—and strangely, Shirou's parents doesn't seem to mind.

His reminiscence of the events that had transpired during the day was cut off when he felt someone lie on top of him. Seems like Haru was done showering.

"Haru?" Rin called out softly, not even bothering to push Haruka off him.

"Rin, you love me right?" The blue-eyed male asked, shifting a bit to turn Rin over so that the sharp-toothed male was lying on his back and facing him.

"What's this all of a sudden, Haru?" Rin asked, brows furrowing in confusion.

"You love me right?" Haruka asked again, burying his face on the crook of Rin's neck.

"I love you." Rin answered sincerely, unable to fight the blush that had crept up his cheeks. "That's why we're dating, aren't we?" That's right, _dating_. He and Haru had been dating for a few months now—that's what he meant when he said they were on 'friendly' terms—though their friends were yet to know about it.

"Then," Haru suddenly looked up, blue eyes locking with Rin's maroon ones, determination evident in them, "Let's make our own baby."

"Ehh!" The red tinting Rin's face darkened considerably at Haru's words, "Are you an idiot? I'm a guy!" Rin protested, "That's not po—" He was cut off as Haruka's lips descended over his, shutting him up effectively.

After breaking the kiss, Haru leaned down to whisper in Rin's ear, "I want our own Shirou," before he showered Rin's face with light kisses. "You want a baby too, right?"

"That's…Wait Haru! Stop!" The maroon haired male halfheartedly attempted to push his boyfriend off him to no avail, Haru didn't even budge.

"I don't want to." Haru said as he attacked Rin's neck.

"Ahh! Haru, I said wait!"

"No."

"HARU!"

**~END~**

-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: Ah, I apologize for the sheer lameness of it. This is my first Free! Fanfic so…please don't kill me. As for grammar mistakes, I apologize as well (English isn't my first language, neither it is my second)

And if it's not too much to ask, tell me what you think?

Also, credits to _mustachioedbishies_ for that one line from Nagisa, bout Mpreg being real!

Thanks to all!


End file.
